Always speak a true word
by Autumn88
Summary: P4 - Après avoir sauvé Naoto, Yosuke développe une obsession très saine à son égard. Spoilers jusqu'au mois d'octobre.


Note : Basée sur un prompt trouvé sur _badbadbathhouse _sur LJ et traduite en français pour le thème 27 de _52_saveurs_ sur LJ ; La grâce qui vient du néant.

* * *

**Always speak a true word**

1.

Quand il réalise que c'est une fille, il ne sait pas comment réagir. Elle est juste là, face à eux, et elle ne pète pas les plombs. Elle reste calme et ça l'impressionne. En quelque sorte. Ensuite, bien sûr qu'elle craque. Ils doivent combattre sa shadow donc ils n'ont plus le temps de parler, mais quand même.

2.

Elle demande à rejoindre l'équipe quelques jours plus tard. C'est tout à fait normal et ça ne devrait pas le faire sourire comme ça.

3.

Quand ils se retrouvent chez Junes, ils lui expliquent tout. Yosuke ne parle pas beaucoup, ceci dit. Il est trop occupé à la regarder. Là, est-ce que sa voix sonnait un peu plus aigu de d'habitude ? Elle semble si frêle. Et cela pourrait-il être… des seins ? Non, ça doit être son imagination qui s'emporte. Mais s'il penche la tête comme ça et cligne les yeux de cette manière, alors…

« Senpai ? Ça va ? », demande Kanji.

Yosuke marmonne quelque chose que personne ne comprend et décide de rentrer chez lui.

4.

Même quand ils se battent dans la télévision, ce n'est plus comme avant. Il passe tout son temps à regarder Naoto et il a l'impression d'être un vieux pervers. Souji lui demande si tout va bien et mec, tu dois te reprendre, tu sais ? Yosuke lui dit qu'il comprend et le remercie.

« Ça n'arrivera plus, partenaire. Promis. »

Souji hoche la tête mais n'en croit pas un mot.

5.

Yosuke rigole souvent en lui disant qu'elle a l'air mignonne quand elle se fâche, ce genre de trucs. En vérité, il le pense vraiment mais il ne pourrait pas la regarder en face et le lui dire sérieusement ; les autres pourraient se faire des idées. De plus, c'est n'est pas comme s'il était vraiment amoureux ou quoi que ce soit. Il ne s'appelle pas Kanji Tatsumi, merci bien.

6.

Il la croise à la sortie des cours quelques jours plus tard. Elle a l'air fatigué donc il décide d'aller lui parler.

« Quoi de neuf, Naoto-kun ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme aujourd'hui ! »

« Oh, c'est toi. », répond-elle sur un air qui lui est typiquement propre.

« Ouais, bon. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« À vrai dire, quelque chose me perturbe dans l'affaire sur laquelle Senpai et moi travaillons. » Senpai étant Souji, l'enfoiré. « Ceci dit, cela ne te concerne en rien. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser. »

Yosuke fronce les sourcils. Il n'aime pas être mis de côté.

« Hé. A-attends ! », dit-il.

« Oui ? » Naoto pose son regard sur lui sans cacher qu'elle est très ennuyée.

Il a envie de dire qu'il aiderait bien mais les mots ne sortent pas. Il bouillonne et il ne sait même pas vraiment pourquoi.

« J-je pense que tu es très jolie ! », crie-t-il.

Ils rougissent tous les deux mais il ne voit pas que Naoto semble encore plus confuse que lui. Il est déjà parti en courant.

7.

_hey naoto, dsl pr ske g di tanto; jsé pa ski ma prit_

8.

Elle ignore son texto mais vient le trouver pendant la pause de midi, le lendemain.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demande-t-elle en lui collant le téléphone portable au visage.

« Euh, je ne voulais pas… »

« Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? », s'enquiert Souji, tout souriant.

« C'est pas tes affaires ! Désolé, partenaire, je t'en parlerai un autre jour ! »

Yosuke emmène Naoto hors de la classe, laissant derrière eux un Souji très curieux. Il soupire, à moitié soulagé, et Naoto toussote. Il remarque seulement qu'il la tient par la main.

« Eh bien ? »

Il se dégage rapidement et pense qu'il pourrait aussi bien mourir ici, maintenant.

9.

_IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE. RETROUVONS-NOUS 2MAIN À 3H EN FACE DU TEMPLE._

10.

Elle est déjà là lorsqu'il arrive, le lendemain.

« Bonjour », le salue-t-elle avec sobriété.

Il hoche la tête pour toute réponse et essaie d'avoir l'air cool en gardant ses mains dans ses poches. Pendant un instant, il pense apercevoir un rictus sur son visage mais ça ne peut pas être possible ; c'est de Naoto dont on parle.

Cependant, elle n'agit pas exactement comme il l'aurait pensé. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait parler, c'est ça ? Cela ne semble certainement plus être le cas. Elle s'avance et lève les yeux vers lui, et elle est tellement proche que c'en devient gênant. Genre, encore plus gênant que la retrouver en tête à tête, ici, un dimanche après-midi.

Heureusement, elle est au moins aussi rouge que lui. C'est un peu rassurant, s'il ignore la façon dont elle le regarde. Elle le dévisage et il ne sait plus que faire de son corps.

« Donc… », tente-t-il maladroitement.

« Oui ? »

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds mais c'est lui qui se penche pour l'embrasser.


End file.
